Surveillance
by Cannibal Slytherdor
Summary: "Mr Malfoy, je vous fais confiance pour la surveiller" Comment ne pas en profiter? (Dramione)
1. Chapter 1

**Surveillance.**

Il était seul dans la salle commune. Il était environ minuit et il pensait toujours à elle. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait encore harcelé aujourd'hui, comme à son habitude. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour lui d'exprimer ses sentiments envers elle, le seul moyen pour attirer son attention. Il avait pensé à être gentil envers elle, mais ce n'était pas Drago Malfoy. Elle devait l'aimer comme il était, et non essayer de le changer. Il réfléchit à une centaine de scénario où elle et lui finissait ensemble, des scénarios dignes d'adolescents certes, mais ça l'apaisait, et c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Il s'endormit finalement le sourire aux lèvres, après s'être imaginé les avoir jointes avec celle qui hantait ses rêves.

\- Drago ! Drago ! Reveille-toi, on a cours de Potion avec les crétins rouge et or !

Blaise sortit juste après de la salle commune, laissant le temps à Drago de se réveiller. Cours de Potion avec les Gryffondors signifiait passer deux heures dans la même pièce que Granger. Pouvait-on rêver meilleur début de journée ? Pas pour lui. Il se prépara en vitesse, prit son sac, et direction les cachots. Sur le chemin, il se retrouva derrière un groupe de trois étudiants : parfait.

\- Hé Granger ! T'as pas honte de montrer ton affreuse tête aux gens dès le matin ? Ça donne envie de se recoucher de croiser Hagrid au féminin, tu sais.

Hermione ne se retourna pas pour faire face au blond, ce qui l'agaça.

\- Je t'ai parlé, Sang-de-Bourbe !

Il avait fait mouche. Elle fit volte-face et rétorqua :

\- Sentir ton odeur me donne envie de vomir, pourtant j'en fais pas tout un plat. Alors ferme-la.

Drago ressentit une étrange sensation. Pas de haine ou de colère, non, une étrange chaleur, un étrange bien-être. Voilà ce qu'il aimait chez elle : sa répartie, son sang-froid. Hermione Granger ne perdait pas la face quand elle était attaquée, elle faisait toujours preuve d'une répartie féroce, elle n'était pas comme toutes ces filles qui fondait en larmes publiquement, s'effondrait et se faisait consoler par leurs amies telles des petites filles fragiles parce que le méchant garçon avait été blessant. Granger était une femme forte, avec du caractère. Elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère, bien que cette dernière ne puisse pas être ainsi avec son mari. Mais Granger pouvait se comporter ainsi avec lui, cela ne le dérageait pas, au contraire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Drago ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé devant les cachots que lorsqu'il entendu la voix si agaçante de Pansy Parkinson, une idiote parmi tant d'autre qui voulait le cœur du jeune Malfoy. Il se tourna vers elle, lui fit un signe de tête, puis rejoignit Blaise. La porte du cachot grinça, laissant apparaitre le maitre des Potions, qui fit entrer ses élèves dans le silence le plus total. La porte claqua derrière eux, puis Severus Rogue dit :

\- Potter, Weasley, installez-vous à la table devant mon bureau. Je veux voir ce que vous valez vraiment, sans aucune aide de la part de Miss Granger. Et pour être sûr qu'il n'y ait aucune communication entre vous, je demanderais à Miss Granger de bien vouloir se mettre à une table du fond avec Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy, je vous fais confiance pour la surveiller, j'en ai déjà assez avec Londubat, Weasley, Potter, et Finnigan.

\- Bien, Professeur, je la surveillerais.

Drago prononça ces mots avec sa froideur habituelle, mais au fond, il exultait. Deux heures aux côtés d'Hermione Granger, deux heures où il pourrait s'amuser avec elle sans qu'elle puisse répondre trop vivement. C'était un peu Noël avant l'heure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Plaisir.**

\- Malfoy s'il-te-plait, laisse-moi.

Hermione prononça ces mots les yeux noyés de larmes. Cela faisait une heure que le blondinet la torturait verbalement. Elle n'en pouvait juste plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de voir le cours se terminer, de partir loin du Serpentard. C'était trop pour elle. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi méchant ? Et aussi beau. Oui. Hermione Granger était attirée par Drago Malfoy. Hermione Granger, Gryffondor pleine de joie de vivre, attirée par le Serpentard froid et méprisant qu'est Drago Malfoy. Mais elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour étouffer ce sentiment. Cependant, elle prenait plaisir à s'imaginer seul à seul avec lui. Mais tout de suite après, elle se dégoutait. Malfoy. Celui qui la maltraitait depuis quelques années. Celui qui haïssait ses deux meilleurs amis. Celui qui haïssait ses parents pour ce qu'ils étaient – des Moldus. Celui qui la haïssait pour ce qu'elle était – une « espèce de sale Sang-de-Bourbe » pour le citer. C'est pourtant ce qui l'attirait en dehors de son physique.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ? D'autres garçons la courtisaient, comme par exemple Ron. Mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Jamais elle ne pourrait sortir avec Ron. Elle ne pouvait concevoir leur relation autrement que de façon amicale. C'était ce côté froid et inaccessible qui lui plaisait tant chez le jeune Malfoy. Des fois elle envisageait d'essayer de briser cet aspect de sa personnalité, elle voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière la glace.

Elle était loin de se douter que derrière la glace se trouvait le feu des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

\- 30 minutes. Si vous n'avez pas fini à temps, vous viendrez recommencer en retenue, et ce, jusqu'à ce que vous réussissiez à finir dans les temps.

Drago ne rata pas cette occasion pour lancer une pique de plus.

\- Granger. Granger. Sang-de-Bourbe ! Remue-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! D'habitude tu es la parfaite miss-je-sais-tout-et-réussis-tout et là tu vas finir en retenue. Trainer avec tes deux bons à rien d'amis te ramollit de jour en jour.

\- Tu en es quasiment au même point que moi je te signale !

\- Plus maintenant...

Drago lança à la brune un regard malicieux, et lança un sortilège de Disapparition (« Evanesco ! ») : la potion d'Hermione se volatilisa. Elle en resta bouche bée, choquée par tant de vice. Celle-là, il ne lui avait jamais faite. C'est à ce moment que le Professeur Rogue choisit de passer.

\- Miss Granger, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que votre chaudron vide signifie ?

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, toujours abasourdie par ce coup bas.

\- Eh bien je me vois attribué l'honneur de vous mettre en retenue. Mr Malfoy, votre potion n'est malheureusement pas terminée, je me vois forcé de vous sanctionner également. Vous viendrez tous les deux ce soir afin de vous rattraper.

Le regard triomphal de Drago Malfoy fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Hermione se leva et quitta la salle en pleurs.

\- Mr Malfoy, veuillez aller chercher Miss Granger. Prenez le temps qu'il faudra mais ramenez-la-moi.

\- Bien Professeur.

Et il partit à la recherche de la Gryffondor.

Il la retrouva dans un coin de la cour, recroquevillée, en pleurs. Cette vision d'elle éveilla en lui un instinct de prédateur. Sa proie était vulnérable au plus haut point, mais un animal blessé est toujours plus aggresif. Tant mieux. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, se languissant du spectacle qui lui était offert. Hermione le sentit arriver, leva les yeux vers lui avant de partir précipitamment. Il accéléra le pas, ne la rattrapant pas, il se mit à lui courir après : son jeu, sa chasse, prenait enfin sa forme la plus excitante. Il lui saisit finalement le poignet, la plaquant contre le mur. Il était dans un coin reculé de la cour, seuls, personne pour les apercevoir ou les entendre.

\- Tu es vraiment étrange Granger. Un drôle de spécimen, vraiment... intéressant. Fascinant.

\- Lâche-moi Malfoy !

Elle tenta de se débattre mais l'emprise du blond était beaucoup trop forte pour elle. Il la plaqua un peu plus contre le mur, collant un peu son corps contre le sien. Il sentait le cœur de la brune s'emballer.

\- Non. Maintenant que je t'ai pour moi seul, je ne compte pas te lâcher maintenant.

\- J'aimerais voir ça !

Le ton railleur qu'elle employa la surprit. Elle était plaquée contre un mur par un Drago Malfoy qui arborait un sourire qui donnerait des frissons à n'importe qui mais elle le provoquait. La proximité de leurs corps lui avait donné une certaine assurance. Elle se devait de le provoquer.

Elle jouait avec le feu. Elle ne savait pas l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. La voir le défier ainsi dupliqua ses émotions qui étaient déjà à un niveau affolant lu fait de ce rapprochement corporel. Il avait perdu son regard dans le sien. Merlin, qu'elle était magnifique. Il ne savait que répondre, que faire, il était simplement en pleine admiration, contemplation de cet être à la fois fort et fragile. Il ne tint plus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amour et incompréhension.**

L'osmose fût parfaite. Leurs bouches dansaient dans la plus grande harmonie, à ce moment, le statut de sang ne comptait plus, la méchanceté ne comptait plus, le passé ne comptait plus : l'instant présent était beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop important. Des années de haine venaient de disparaître, laissant leur place à la passion. Les mains de Drago étaient fermement posées sur les hanches d'Hermione, désormais elle était sienne. Celles d'Hermione tenaient la nuque du blond, pour rien au monde elle ne le laisserait s'éloigner. Non. Elle voulait profiter intensément de ce moment. Drago commença à passer ses mains sous la chemise de la brune : le contact de leurs peaux avait la sensation de brûlure, mais sans la douleur, celle-ci était remplacée par un sentiment de désir encore plus fort. Hermione commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise du jeune Malfoy.

\- Si tu joues à ça Granger, tu joues jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu n'auras pas le cran de jouer jusqu'au bout Malfoy.

Ces paroles eurent un double effet sur lui : d'abord sur son orgueil. Elle avait osé le provoquer, il irait donc au bout de la chose. Ensuite, en lui parlant ainsi, il eut encore plus envie d'elle. La punir pour ces provocations à son encontre, mais aussi de lui faire comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque les paumes de mains d'Hermione vinrent au contact de la peau de son torse. Il prit feu, perdit tout contrôle. Il arracha presque la chemise de la Gryffondor, rompit leur baiser et s'attaqua au décolleté de celle-ci. Il la plaqua davantage contre le mur, joua de ses mains sur son corps.

Hermione sentit son corps être parcouru par un frisson. Merlin qu'il était doux et ferme à la fois, elle se sentait de plus en plus emportée par la passion. Lorsqu'elle sentit les baisers de Malfoy le long de son cou, elle ne tint plus. Elle capta les lèvres de Drago, le baiser fut si ardent que les deux perdirent tout contrôle. Il commença à glisser ses mains sous la jupe de la belle brune. Alors comme ça, il n'avait pas le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout ? Ses mains sentirent le tissu des sous-vêtements d'Hermione, il prit son temps, jouant par-dessus le tissu, sans jamais aller au-delà. Il prenait plaisir à la torturer ainsi.

\- Malfoy... Malfoy je t'en supplie...

Les plaintes de Granger le satisfaisaient plus que jamais. Il allait enfin aller plus loin lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre :

\- Malfoy ! Dégage de là !

Et il lança un sort à Drago, qui fut repoussé violemment d'Hermione. Il leva sa baguette pour répliquer mais ne fut pas assez rapide.

\- Stupéfix ! hurla Harry qui s'empressa d'ajouter : Hermione, tu vas bien ?

\- Harry, attends, laisse-moi...

\- On va lui faire payer, ne t'en fais pas, va dans la salle commune !

\- Ron, écoute-moi s'il-te-plait il...

Mais elle ne put en dire davantage, une pluie de sortilège tombait sur le jeune Malfoy qui était sans défense. Ce fut le Professeur Rogue qui intervint pour stopper cela, alerté par les hurlements d'Hermione qui conjurait ses amis d'arrêter.

\- Potter ! Weasley !

Les deux amis se retournèrent vers le maître des potions qui se rua vers son élève qui se trouvait dans un piteux état. Il était couvert de sang, à moitié conscient. Les deux Gryffondors n'avait pas fait dans la mesure. Sur ordre de Rogue, ils allèrent tous les cinq à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh prit immédiatement en charge les soins de Drago, tandis que Rogue ordonna aux Gryffondors de le suivre dans son bureau. Aucun des élèves n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Les deux garçons étaient encore dans une véritable furie et Hermione était bouleversée. Une fois dans le bureau, Rogue prit la parole :

\- Puis-je savoir la raison de ce... spectacle ? En quoi avez-vous pensé que vous pouviez agresser un de mes élèves ?

\- Il était en train d'agresser Hermione ! dit Harry. Ça ressemblait à du viol, il la touchait, l'avait bloqué contre un mur...

\- Il a eu ce qu'il méritait ! ajouta Ron.

Rogue haussa les sourcils.

\- Je doute fort que Mr Malfoy _daigne_ toucher de telle sorte Miss Granger, dit-il avec une certaine pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Hermione était au bord des larmes. Mais elle se força à prendre la parole.

\- Drago ne me faisait rien de mal, il... Nous... Enfin, vous avez compris, j'étais consentante... Drago et moi...

\- Toi et...

Harry et Ron eurent un air choqué, le roux semblait même au bord de l'évanouissement. Rogue quant à lui, arbora un très léger sourire triomphant.

\- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous avez agressé un élève sans raison valable. Je vais devoir aller en discuter avec le directeur, je demanderai même peut-être votre expulsion. Vous attendrez tous les deux ici, je viendrai vous annoncer le verdict. Miss Granger, vous êtes libre de partir.

Hermione n'osa regarder ses amis. Elle sentait leur colère et leur incompréhension. Mais elle était surtout préoccupée par la santé de Drago. Elle s'empressa de sortir du bureau de Rogue, rejoignit le plus vite possible l'infirmerie où elle trouva Drago allongé sur un lit, torse nu, et Madame Pomfresh penché sur lui, marmonnant des formules et faisant des formes complexes avec sa baguette.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

\- Il va s'en remettre assez vite. Vos amis n'y sont pas allés de main morte. Il sera sur pied d'ici une semaine.

Une semaine. Une semaine plus tard après l'incident, une nouvelle secoua tout Poudlard, élèves et professeurs. Un nouveau couple s'était formé : le froid et hautain Drago Malfoy sortait avec la joviale et resplendissante Hermione Granger. C'était un couple des plus énigmatiques mais fascinant : comment une fille aussi altruiste pouvait sortir avec ce fils de bonne famille prétentieux ? Leurs amis respectifs se le demandent encore.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon ok, j'avais dit que j'avais terminé la fiction. Mais on m'a fait comprendre que je devais la continuer, alors voilà!_

 _Merci beaucoup pour les reviews! N'hésitez pas à m'en laisser._

 _Gagou: C'est trop court? Voilà un chapitre de plus! ;p_

 _R.E: Merci pour le compliment! J'espère que mes futures fictions te plairont!_

 _Enjoy :D_

* * *

 **Tension.**

\- Une Sang-de-Bourbe?! Et qui plus est cette fille Granger?!

La tension était palpable. Son unique fils, sa plus grande réussite, voulait souiller cette ancienne et noble tradition du Sang Pur chez les Malfoy depuis des générations. Ils ne choisissaient que des épouses de sang noble, rien d'autre. Et Drago n'y mettrait pas un terme, il ne serait en aucun cas celui qui déshonorerait la longue lignée des Malfoy au Sang Pur.

\- Écoute-moi bien Drago, tu restes éloigné de cette vermine. Tu épouseras une fille de bonne famille, de sang noble, qui te donnera un héritier, qui à son tour fera de même. Je ne laisserais pas un fantasme interdit d'un gamin jeter la honte sur notre famille.

"Jeter la honte sur la famille... C'est lui la honte de la famille." Drago ne fit que penser ces paroles, il ne les prononça pas, il ne voulait pas donner à son père l'occasion de pouvoir le corriger plus que verbalement. À la place, il demanda à son père:

\- Vous préférez avoir un petit-fils ou que je mette définitivement un terme à notre lignée?

Une lueur rouge passa dans les yeux si gris et froids de Lucius Malfoy. Une seconde plus tard, il se retrouva debout, baguette à la main, son fils étendu à ses pieds, encore désorienté par le Doloris infligé par son père.

Drago se releva, le sang battant contre sa tempe, il sentait la violence monter en lui. Son visage était toujours impassible, pourtant on pouvait sentir sa rage. Il ne dit pas un mot. Il fixa son père, les yeux dans les yeux. En un mouvement, il sortit à son tour sa baguette, et lança un Doloris à Lucius. Il le regarda tomber, grogner de douleur, y prit plaisir. Une fois que cela l'avait calmé, il se pencha vers son père tremblotant à même le sol, et lui dit doucement, presque dans un murmure:

\- Je pense que vous avez compris ma réponse, Père.

Sur ces mots, Drago rejoignit sa chambre, prit sa valise et quitta le manoir.

* * *

[...]

Poudlard. Près du Lac. Deux étudiants étaient entrelacés, pris dans un baiser fougueux. Hermione et Drago avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver là le soir, avant de retourner chacun dans leurs salles communes respectives.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant? demanda la Gryffondor.

\- Je ne suis pas préoccupé. Dit-il en souriant

\- Drago, je le vois. Raconte-moi.

Alors il lui raconta cette nuit, l'altercation avec son père, les sortilèges Doloris. Devant l'expression horrifiée d'Hermione, Drago tenta de la rassurer. En vain. Ce n'était pas les mots de Lucius Malfoy qui la mettait dans cet état, elle savait que pour les Malfoy elle valait moins qu'un elfe de maison, ce qui la mettait dans cet état, c'était la violence qui émanait de cette famille. User de Sortilèges Impardonnables sur ses propres parents ou enfants lui était juste inconcevable. Elle savait que Lucius Malfoy était un être froid, méprisant et méprisable, mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'une telle chose. D'un côté elle comprenait la réaction de Drago, de l'autre elle ne pouvait la cautionner. Elle savait que lorsqu'il retournerait chez lui, les choses allaient s'empirer: Lucius Malfoy lui ferait payer cet affront, qu'il ne pouvait laisser penser son fils qu'il avait gagné. Non. Il faudrait le punir. Lui faire comprendre. Lui rappeler qui était le chef.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne me fera rien.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre Drago. Il ne te laissera pas t'en tirer comme ça. Il te fera sûrement beaucoup plus de mal et...

Hermione commença à pleurer. La pensée de son Drago couché au sol, pris de convulsions suite à beaucoup trop de Doloris, en sang, lui était insupportable. Le blond rapprocha son visage de la brune. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Le message était clair : ne pense pas à ça. Puis il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plaisir.**

Leurs lèvres se joignirent. Leurs corps se collèrent. Les mains de Drago étaient posées fermement sur les hanches d'Hermione. Celles d'Hermione étaient dans les cheveux de Drago. Aucun des deux ne voulait se détacher de l'autre. Le temps s'était arrêté. Les inquiétudes d'Hermione s'étaient envolées. Leurs esprits étaient focalisés sur l'autre. Les mains de Drago se baladaient le long du corps de la brune, il jouait ainsi avec elle, il voulait se faire désirer. Ce fut le cas lorsque ses mains jouèrent à la base de la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle décolla ses lèvres de celles du blond. Elle ne parla pas, mais son regard disait tout : ne joue pas à ça. Bien sûr qu'il allait jouer. Il embrassa son cou, descendant lentement, pour finir à la naissance de la poitrine de la Gryffondor. Voyant qu'elle résistait toujours, il glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Hermione, caressant doucement sa peau, sans jamais cesser d'embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qu'il pouvait. Et elle craqua.

Son désir l'emporta. Elle le poussa sur l'herbe, monta sur lui à califourchon, déboutonna sa chemise, puis caressa sensuellement les muscles puissants de son torse. La vue d'Hermione ainsi posée sur lui le fit perdre son sang-froid et il se laissa aller à ses pulsions. Il enleva aussi la chemise d'Hermione et admira ses courbes parfaites. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, il renversa leurs positions, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle. Il fit glisser sa jupe jusqu'à ses pieds, puis l'envoya rejoindre la chemise de la Gryffondor. La flamme dans le regard d'Hermione le fit se décider à passer à l'action. Il embrassa ses lèvres, puis descendit le long de son cou, de son buste, de sa poitrine, lécha délicatement la longueur de son ventre. Arrivé à la zone sensible, il jeta un regard à sa belle avant de la torturer. Il enleva délicatement le dernier vêtement qui protégeait l'intimité de la brune. Puis il la tortura. Il sentait son corps se courber à cause de sa langue, il sentait chacune de ses réactions, prenant tellement de plaisir à se jouer ainsi d'elle. Le corps d'Hermione s'arqua de plus en plus, elle avait besoin que le blond aille plus loin. Tout ce qu'elle parvenait à dire était le nom du Serpentard dans un murmure.

Le moment était parfait : il était en position de pouvoir, elle se laissait faire. Il préférait donner, elle aimait recevoir. Parfaite harmonie. Ne pouvant plus se contenter de jouer avec sa langue, Drago décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il retrouva la bouche de Granger, l'embrassant langoureusement tandis que les mains de la belle se dirigeaient vers le pantalon du blond. Elle le déboutonna et l'enleva sans jamais rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à s'embrasser et à jouer de leurs mains.

Drago stoppa la danse de leurs lèvres et plongea son regard dans celui de celle qui était sienne. Il la pénétra enfin, la faisant gémir de plus en plus. Chaque son émit par Hermione était comme un trophée pour lui. Il accéléra le rythme, perdu dans ses désirs, désirant lui donner plus, toujours plus. Elle, désirant toujours plus également.

Et là, ce fut l'explosion. Leurs corps s'arquèrent dans un dernier mouvement dû au plaisir ultime. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un sur l'autre, récupérant leurs forces perdues dans cette bataille, pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. La nuit tombait petit à petit, les deux préfets allaient devoir regagner leurs dortoirs respectifs. Se rhabillant, Drago ne put se retenir de lancer un petit sarcasme à Hermione sur le fait que jamais il n'aurait pensé que la parfaite petite miss-je-sais-tout serait dévergondée au point de le faire à un endroit où ils auraient pu être surpris par n'importe qui et n'importe quand.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Malfoy.

Le ton sarcastique qu'elle prit lui rappela pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Sa capacité à être cinglante, sarcastique face à n'importe quelle situation et n'importe qui. C'était ce sur quoi leur relation était basée : le sarcasme et le désir.

\- Même heure demain soir, Granger? dit Drago en arborant un sourire en coin.

\- Mais pas au même endroit, j'aimerais visiter d'autres endroit de Poudlard tu vois.

\- Pas de soucis, ça t'en fera de beaux souvenirs.

\- Tout dépend de toi, de ta performance.

 _ _Cette fois, je pense que c'est bel et bien la fin de cette fiction. Si ça vous avez aimé suivre mon travail, laissez des reviews avec vos impressions svp! ;)__

 _ _Pour répondre rapidement, oui je compte me lancer dans d'autres fictions, et merci pour vos encouragements, j'espère pouvoir continuer à vous faire plaisir! :D__


End file.
